Vampires all around
by NinjaM
Summary: Elsanna where they are not sisters Elsa is a vampire noble visiting princess Anna
1. Chapter 1

_It was a full moon as the royal family made their way to the docks they were going on a trip to visit the royal family of Arendelle. It was a beautiful night the moon shining down lighting the path and then it happened the ambush no one saw coming. Screams erupted painful screams and then the scream and the painful sound of a last breath drawn and then a fiery explosion of dust._

"Elsa…Elsa….Elsa…." Eyes fluttered open adjusting to their surroundings the room was dark but that was fine she didn't' need the light. The eyes looked around searching from where the voice had come from "Olaf….Where are you?" The young woman said. "You're squishing me" The voice said. Elsa looked down and under her were two red eyes glowing at her "I'm sorry" Elsa said as she rolled over. She was drenched in sweat her clothes clung to her body and her heart which normally only beat every few minutes was racing. She felt something scurry up her arm and sit on her shoulder she looked over seeing Olaf her white rat. "I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes when you first started to scream" He said. Elsa closed her eyes trying to calm her heart down after a few minutes it went back to its regular beat.

"When was the last time you had blood?" Olaf asked Elsa opened her eyes blood when was the last time she had the sweet liquid? "Three four days maybe" She said closing her eyes again trying her best to get out of the bed. Finally after a few attempts she was out and she headed to the bathroom she let the tub fill with the hot water as she stood there shaking "Run along Olaf I want to be with my thoughts" She said. The white rat sighed and jumped off her shoulder scurrying out of sight. Elsa stripped of her clothes and sat in the bath closing her eyes trying to calm her nerves. Within a few moments she was relaxed she let her head rest against the back of the tub. For a few minutes she could relax but then her stomach started to knot up from not having the substance she desired the most.

The water was hot extremely hot but it didn't' phase her skin the skin that was like ice to touch; it never phased her it did warm her body up though and it did make her relax. There came a knock on the bathroom door and her eyes opened "Princess Elsa are you in there?" The voice of a young maid asked. Elsa didn't want to answer but she knew she must "Yes" She replied "The queen is requesting your presence in her study when you are done" Elsa closed her eye "Tell her I'll be there" She said opening her eyes as she laid in the bath she didn't' want to face her mother right now she just wanted to relax and let the nightmare she had just had erase form her memory. She stayed in the bath longer then she needed but she didn't' care.

Elsa climbed out the tub drying off walking back into the dark room opening her closet she looked for something to wear she found her underwear and her bra and then she pulled out a black suit. She made quick effort to put it on and looked at herself in the mirror her platinum blonde hair was a mess and her electric blue eyes looked tired. Elsa didn't feel like fixing herself up so she just ran a comb through her hair there was no audience it was just her and her mother. Elsa knew what she had to say she had to tell her she had to tell her she didn't' want to go and she wouldn't'. Elsa walked out of the dark room looking around the dark castle there were torches lit but honestly she wished they weren't so it would be completely dark.

Elsa stood in front of the door to the study trying to compose herself _conceal don't' feel don't' let it show_ Elsa was thinking this over and over and then she opened her eyes and opened the door. She seen her mother there sitting at the desk she was writing something. Her mother was wearing a black elegant dress her long black hair was perfect it was never out of place. "Elsa I've been waiting please have a seat we need to talk. You've shut me out for two weeks after the announcement" She said. Elsa sat down in the chair in front of the desk she closed her eyes the announcement it had only made matters worse. Elsa opened her tired eyes to see her mother looking into her their eyes the same color but unlike Elsa's her mothers were full of life.

"I'm not going" Elsa said her breathing shaky "What?" Her mother asked "You heard me I'm not going I refuse to go" She said. Her mother sighed "Elsa you say this every year we are going and that is final" She said. "Why do we have to go why can't we send someone like we have in the past" She said trying to calm her stomach that had knots in it making it hard for her to think. "Because I said so plus this year Princess Anna turns eighteen and we are going to be there for her birthday she is dying to meet you" Her mother said. _Dying to meet me that's sounds funny to someone who is dead_ Elsa thought. "Well I'm not living to meet her" She said as she closed her eyes the knots getting tighter in her stomach.

"I can't and I won't not after the last time not after…" Elsa stops talking the memories and the nightmare resurfacing she closes her eyes tighter. Then her face it changes from being somewhat calm to angry she opens her eyes those electric blue eyes are glowing crimson red "Don't you remember what happened sixteen years ago on the trip we planned your wife my mother she was killed by Arendelle guards that were on our shore we watched her turn to dust I won't' go" Elsa lashes out her eyes change they dull back into the electric blue the sudden burst of anger makes the knots in her stomach tighter and she's exhausted even more than before. Her eyes meet her mother's "Elsa we are better protected now we are going and that is final" She said as she goes back to writing.

Elsa watches her _how is she calm how can she be so perfect all the time how…_ her thoughts drift back to the knots in her stomach. "There only human why is this so important why can't' we just…" Elsa stops she can't think form the pain "When did you drink blood last" Her mother said looking up at her "I can't remember everything is a blur" Elsa says "Elsa you know you need blood everyday your torturing yourself, starving yourself Annette wouldn't' have wanted that." Her mother says. Elsa closes her eyes the mention of her mother's name she can hear her screaming she can see her blue eyes dull and then the dust the fiery dust. "Elsa you need to drink your on edge please do it for us" Her mother speaks.

Elsa stands up shaking "Alright" She whispers "How long will we be staying in Arendelle?" She asks her mother looks up "Three months plus it will help you with your human interaction" She said. "Now go feed before you collapse" Her mother says Elsa turns and leaves the study she's shaking now she looks around for a maid she needs blood and she knows it. Just as she thinks of finding one, one pops around the corner she's young her blood will do. Elsa walks over to the maid bringing her close she pulls her shirt down form her neck. Elsa is shaking bad concertinaing is getting harder then she licks her neck and bites it's her fangs working into the flesh and then she can feel it the blood spilling into her mouth. She sucks bringing more forth letting it wash down her throat she wishes nothing more than to drink the maid dry it would be one less human she would have to worry about.

Elsa though knows she's had her fill and she lickes the wounds healing it instantly she releases the maid and walks to her room and lay's back down her eyes close instantly and she falls asleep hoping the blood will make memories her nightmares just go away just for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally the day had arrived the day that Princess Anna had been waiting for the day she gets to meet Princess Elsa. All the staff in the Arendelle castle are shocked that Anna is up and active this early. Anna greets her mother and father at the table they sat down but they don't' talk much. After their meal together Anna leaves the castle venturing into town sitting on the docks. She knows that it will be sometime in the afternoon before they arrive but she can't wait. Anna sits there thinking what was Elsa like? Would Elsa even like her? She was just happy finally another female to talk to around her age. She had her best friend Kristoff but he was a guy and he talked to his pet reindeer Sven all the time which Anna didn't mind but sometimes he talked to Sven more than he did her.

Elsa lay awake in the bed she couldn't' sleep she wouldn't' sleep it wasn't the rocking of the ship that made her sleepless it was the interaction she would have for the next three months with… _humans why interact with them all I need them for is food_ She thought closing her eyes. Olaf was curled up into a ball on her neck and she put a hand on his soft white fur she opened her eyes looking over at her Mother asleep on the other bed. _She's always clam always perfect always focused and then me always a mess always disturbed…_ Elsa feels her body growing tired but she is too scared to fall asleep on the ship. She knew if she did everything would come back the nightmare and the screaming she didn't' want to wake her mother up…. She didn't want to be the burdened she had become.

The knots in her stomach are back those painful knots she hadn't had blood since they started to journey four days ago. Elsa closed her eyes biting her lip trying to get her body under control she opens her eyes and looks down at Olaf she puts her hand back on his white soft fur stroking it and she lets a memory resurface as she closes her eyes again. _Elsa is little she's five and she is excited as she is walking down the hall both her hands in each of her mother's hold. They finally enter the room the day Elsa has been dreaming about. It's the day Elsa gets to pick her familiar a pet that would always be around and protect her if needed. Her mother's let go of her hands and she starts to look around._

 _There are all kinds of animals in the room there are different kinds of birds varying in size and then there were different kinds of land animals she looks around for a little bit but Elsa doesn't know what to choose. Both her mothers have wolves "Momma how do I know what to pick?" Elsa asks looking up to her Mother she has long blonde platinum hair with blue eyes "You'll know when you see it" She says Elsa nods and looks around all of a sudden she hears something squeaking in a box. Elsa is curious and she goes over to the box she peeks down and then sees it it's a little white rat with red eyes "Momma I found it" She said as she gently picks the white rat up both mothers walk over "Oh you did what are you going to name him?" Her mother askes Elsa thinks for a moment "Olaf his name is Olaf" She says._

Elsa smiles looking down at Olaf he was her best friend her only friend. She closes her eyes biting her lip pain escapes her lips but she quickly puts her hand over her mouth looking over her mother didn't seem to hear it. But she looks down where Olaf had been and he is not there he had heard and she watched Olaf jump from her bed to her mothers. Before Elsa can say anything to stop him he's alerted her and her eyes open and she looks over at Elsa she stands "You've not been eating" She said her tone isn't harsh it's concerned. Elsa simply nods and she feels her mother pick her up with little to no effort. Elsa closes her eyes in the embrace for a moment she forgets she's twenty one and she feels like a child again the way she's holding her.

After the attack Elsa locked herself in her room only coming out when necessary she locked her emotions up as well for a moment Elsa is at peace with her mother holding her before she lets out another pained sound "It's time for you to eat" Her mother whispers in her ear and on cue the cabin door opens. Elsa turns her head looking at the maid the same maid she had gotten when she had seen her mother last. Elsa can smell her blood and the pain starts to ease away the maid comes over and before Elsa can do anything she is latched to her forcing her fangs into her soft delicate skin. Drinking, drinking the substance she longs for the most but denies herself. After she is done she sits on the bed everything is clam again and she lies back falling asleep.

"Anna….Anna….Anna" Anna looks over her thoughts are broken she sees Kristoff beside her with a goofy grin on his face "How long have you been there?" Anna asks "Umm ten minutes I think I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out later" He says as he pets Sven side "I can't Kristoff don't' you remember what day it is?" She asks. He looks at her confused "Oh wait is today the day?" He asks Anna nods "Yes today is finally the day finally someone I can talk too other than you no offense" Anna says smiling "The royal family Ater is finally coming to our shores and for three whole months" He said. Anna nods "Yes" She says looking down at the water smiling "Hey look I see a ship" Kristoff says Anna looks up and she smiles seeing it as well.

Elsa is looking at herself in the mirror Olaf is on top of it looking down at her. Elsa is wearing a black elegant dress not to her choosing but her Mothers she doesn't mind she likes it. Elsa looks at the black pendent hanging around her neck and lets a finger run over it it's a dragon their royal family's crest. Elsa looks at her long hair and she decides to braid it. It takes her a few minutes before she is done. Elsa closes her eyes she hears the cabin door open and sees her mother as she opens her eyes she is in a similar dress as Elsa wearing the same pendent. Her mother smiles walking over "You look beautiful" She said. "Thank you" Elsa says as she feels Olaf scurry up her arm sitting on her shoulder. "We are about to dock are you ready?" She asks. Elsa bites her lip "I think so" She says looking into her mother's eyes. "Come on everything is going to be alright"

Anna is standing smiling her mother and father is there they watched the ship tie down. Anna is bubbling with excitement but she closes her own eyes to try and clam down. She opens them to see the ramp being brought down Elsa is holding her mother's hand as they walk down the ramp onto the concrete she looks over watching as the King and Queen of Arendelle and the princess approach them. She notices the princess looking at her shoulder. Finally they stop walking "It is so good to see you Queen Tarja and Princess Elsa" The King says "Thank you for inviting us" Elsa mother says both queens smile and then they hug. Elsa looks at Princess Anna studying her and then her eyes light up. "It's a rat" She says.

Elsa looks over at Olaf "This is Olaf" She says watching Anna "Can I touch him?" Anna asks. Elsa extends her arm out and Olaf scurries down and jumps onto Anna's shoulder she laughs a little bit putting a finger on his head "Olaf say hello to Princess Anna" Elsa says. Olaf squeaks and Anna only laughs. Elsa closes her eyes she's extremely tired she opens them again to try and focus but the world is spinning around her eyes lose focus and she feels herself falling. Before Elsa can completely fall back her mother catches her. She holds her close "I'm so sorry she's not been feeling well" She says.

It's been hours since Elsa fainted at the docks Anna is sitting down in her room watching Olaf who is resting on her knee. She smiles rubbing his back with a finger her thoughts drift back to Elsa and the Queen both are so beautiful and graceful Elsa was even graceful when she fell. Anna lets out a sigh she watches Olaf as he got up all of a sudden and jumps off the bed "Wait Olaf come back" Anna says as she runs after the little white rat she keeps running after him and she watches him go under a door. Anna runs into the room but all she hears is screaming. She looks over at the bed and she sees Elsa screaming. Anna goes over looking at Elsa she's drenched in sweat Anna puts a hand on Elsa's shoulder nudging her as Anna sits on the bed "Elsa….Elsa….Elsa wake up" Anna says Elsa jerks to the side and Anna falls down on Elsa.

Elsa's eyes open instantly as she feels a new weight on her body. When her eyes open she meets Anna's blue eyes "Oh wow this is awkward I mean you're not awkward I'm awkward" Anna says. Anna gets up tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear "Are you alright?" She asks looking over at Elsa who is on her side her back turned to her. "I'll be just fine" Elsa replies Anna sits back down on the bed she puts a hand on Elsa's shoulder "Were you having a bad dream?" She asks "Yes" Elsa says as she finally able to control her breathing. "I'm sorry I…I hope you feel better I watched Olaf for you while you slept and then he just started to run and I ran after him and he came in here I'm sorry I didn't' mean to fall on you either" Anna says.

Elsa turns around to face Anna as her eyes study her she hadn't noticed Anna was wearing a green dress not till now. "You were screaming pretty loud it must have been a really bad dream" Anna says Elsa closes her eyes "It was" She whispers Anna puts a hand on Elsa's cheek it's ice cold but it doesn't bother her "I know we don't' know each other but if you want to talk I'll listen" Anna says. Elsa opens her eyes looking into Anna's "I'll remember that" Elsa replies.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days since Elsa and her mother arrived in Arendelle and honestly she was ready to go home. Elsa came to every meal as requested but after she would leave and retreat back to her room. Anna would come and talk to her every so often but Elsa would just watch her talk trying to figure her out she wasn't like the maids Elsa had been around she could read them like a book. Anna she couldn't' read her eyes like she could other humans "Elsa I know your quiet but you're really quiet today I've been talking for two hours and you haven't' chimed in at all" Anna says. Elsa blinks "I'm sorry" Elsa says as she rubs her head Elsa is exhausted she hadn't slept since she fainted. Elsa looks over at Anna "Elsa are you alright I mean I know you have dark circles under your eyes but it looks like they've gotten worse" Anna says.

"I'm alright" Elsa says as she closes her eyes she hears Anna sigh "Look if you don't' want me around you can tell me I mean were total opposites" Anna says. Elsa opens her eyes "It's not that…Anna I'm not used to any of this" Elsa finally says lying back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. Anna watches Elsa and she lies back as well "What do you mean?" Anna asks. "At home I say in my room night and day and only come out when necessary the only people I talk to is Olaf my mother and the maids" Elsa says looking over at Anna. "Really you don't' have any friends?" Anna asks "Only Olaf" Elsa replies closing her eyes. Anna put a hand on Elsa's cheek "So you're like a recluse?" She asks. "Yes if you want to call it that" Elsa replies.

"Elsa tell me the truth when was the last time you slept" Anna says Elsa looks at her just then the door opens and both look over its their mothers "There you two are "Come along were going into town" Anna's mother says. Elsa closes her eyes "Do I have too" She finally asks. "Yes you've been in this room for three days you need to go out and enjoy the sun" Elsa's mother speaks. "Alright" She replies biting her lip as she get ups Elsa is in pants and a top she feels Olaf scurry up her back and sit on her shoulder. She gets up and they leave the palace Elsa is walking next to Anna, Anna seems happy but Elsa feels miserable.

After a little bit they stop under some shade Elsa looks around she is bored out of her mind. "Elsa?" Elsa looks up at Anna who just called her name "Yes?" She says "Do you want to go swimming? I mean it's really hot and you look miserable" She says. Elsa laughs "No I don't' swim" She says "How come?" Anna asks Elsa closes her eyes "Because I don't' know how to swim I never learned and I don't' have a desire to anytime soon" Elsa replies. She hears Anna sigh "Fine I'm going swimming with or without you I'll see you back at the castle" Anna says. Elsa hears hurt in her voice and she sighs "Fine I'll go and I'll watch" Elsa says getting up before Elsa can turn to say goodbye to the Queens Anna has her by the wrist dragging her along.

They finally arrive at the swimming hole Elsa stands there looking at the large pool of water. It's a beautiful teal color she looks over at the waterfall she then hears a splash and she turns her attention back to the water Anna had dived in. Elsa watches her Anna is starring at her smiling then Elsa feels someone pick her up "In you go" She hears a males voice said. "Kristoff wait don't…" Anna doesn't' finish her sentence as she watches Elsa being thrown in the water screaming. "SHE CAN'T SWIM" Anna screams as she starts to swim over to where Elsa had been thrown.

Elsa can't feel the bottom with her feet and her mind is panicking she's struggling she sees Olaf at the top swimming around _of course he can swim and I can't_ Elsa thinks she's starting to sink faster and holding her breathe is getting hard she closes her eyes everything is getting fuzzy. Anna is in panic as she dives down Elsa isn't moving and she swims faster and faster till she reaches her. She pulls Elsa close and she swims to the top pulling Elsa's head up above water but then she notices she not breathing. Anna is swimming as fast as she can to get to her to the ground. Finally her feet reach the earth and she pulls Elsa with her till their out of the water she put Elsa on the ground and puts her hands over her chest trying to her save her. After a few times she see Elsa's eyes open and she starts to cough up the water turning on her side.

Anna looks over at Kristoff who is shocked she gets up and slams her fists into his chest "What were you thinking she could have died she could have drowned" She shouts. Anna stops her assault on him when she feels something tugging at her ear she looks over seeing Olaf but she doesn't see Elsa anywhere "Help me find her Olaf" Anna says the little white rat squeaks and jumps off her shoulder and Anna runs after him they stop at a tree Anna looks up to see Elsa. Elsa is on a branch holding herself and crying. "Elsa I'm sorry Elsa I didn't 'know he would do that" Anna says. But Elsa holds herself more and her crying gets harder.

It's been a day since the near death drowning incident Elsa in sitting on the bed her eyes closed she hears the door open and she feels someone sit on the bed but she doesn't open her eyes. She feels a warm hand on her cheek and she opens her eyes it's Anna "What do you want Anna" Elsa asks closing her eyes "I wanted to come see how you were feeling you didn't eat dinner last night or breakfast.. I'm worried about you" She said looking down. "Why you don't' even know me?" Elsa says opening her eyes. Anna looks down "I was really excited when you were coming I was finally going to get someone to talk to around my age….But now…All I do is get on your nerves you don't' say it but I can feel it…" Anna says she gets up "I won't' bother you anymore" Anna says as she heads to the door. Elsa bites her lip "Anna it wasn't' my first time having a near death experience" Elsa finally says.

Anna stops and turns around "What do you mean?" She asks as she slowly walks back over to the bed. Elsa pulls her shirt off and Anna looks at the scar at Elsa's heart "When I was five a sword went through my chest almost piercing my heart I almost died" Elsa said closing her eyes she opened them when she felt Anna kiss the scar "Elsa I'm sorry I'm so sorry" Anna says looking at Elsa "Those circles are getting darker please tell me the truth about your sleeping habit" She said. "I haven't slept since I woke up from fainting on the docks" Elsa says. "Elsa that's been four days ago how can you do that?" Anna asks.

Elsa puts the shirt back on "I only sleep maybe one night a week the only reason I sleep that day is because I can't fight it anymore I hate sleeping every time I close my eyes it's the same nightmare I wake up drenched in sweat" Elsa says she closes her eyes she feels Anna bring her head to her chest right over her heart. Elsa smiles a little at the heartbeat it's a sweet melody she feels Anna rubbing her back "I'll be right here Elsa get some sleep I'll keep the nightmares away" She whispers. Elsa nods "Okay" She whispers back as she falls asleep. Anna didn't notice Olaf scurry out of sight leaving the room.

Olaf scurries under a door both queens are talking Olaf scurries up the dress of Queen Tarja till he can reach the desk where he jumps off "I have a report" He says looking at both queens. "Oh do tell us Olaf" The Queen of Arendelle says "Elsa opened up to Anna she told her about her umm first near death experience and Anna has put Elsa to sleep" He says. Both looks surprised but smile "I think it's time Anna knows the truth" The queen of Arendelle says. "Do you think she can handle it okay?" Tarja asks "I think so let's go" Anna is holding a sleeping Elsa close to her chest she hears the door open and she looks over she sees her mother and Queen Tarja. She puts Elsa down on the bed and looks at them "Did I do something wrong?" Anna asks

She watches both of them take a seat "No there is something you need to know about the Ater royal family" Her mother says. Anna looks at her "What?" She asks curious now "Were vampires" Queen Tarja says Anna looks at them "That explains so much" She says both queens look at her "What do you mean?" Queen Tarja asks "Well the way you two are so graceful and it explains why Elsa's skin is cold to the touch" She says "Anna you cannot tell anyone about this" Her mother says "Why would I do that, I think I've just finally earned a little bit of Elsa's trust I don't' want ruin that" She says. "So do Elsa and you really drink blood?" Anna asks looking at Queen Tarja. "Yes though Elsa doesn't drink it like she should that is why she is tired all the time" She explains.

Anna looks down at the sleeping Elsa "What about the nightmare?" She asks "What nightmare?" Queen Tarja asks "I don't' know anything about it other than she won't' sleep because of it she told me before she passed out that she sleeps one night a week because of it" Anna says. "I'll have to ask when she wakes" She replies Anna nods and looks down both queens leave and Anna lays next to Elsa who seemed to nuzzle into her. Olaf scurries up the bed "Hey Olaf" Anna says "Hey" Olaf says Anna looks over "Did you just…" Anna is cut off "Yep" He says. "How?" She asks smiling looking at him as he scurries on her arm onto her shoulder. "I'm Elsa's animal familiar all familiar's can talk but we stay quiet around humans" He said.

"Does Queen Tarja have an animal familiar?" She asks "Yep but he stays in the shadows all the time it's a skill he learned" He said. "Wow what does an animal familiar do?" Anna asks "We protect our vampires" He said "How does a vampire get an animal familiar are they born with it or what?" Anna asks "At the age of five they get to choose an animal familiar and Elsa chose me" He said. "Mmm Olaf be quiet stop talking to Anna trying to sleep" Elsa says. Elsa opens her eyes when she registered the statement she just said looking up. "Olaf you were talking to Anna" Elsa says as she jerks up "She knows all about what you are Queen Tarja told her" Olaf says.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two hours since Elsa woke up from her nap she is sitting in a tub at the moment relaxing her body. Elsa has her eyes closed remembering what Anna had said before she left the room _your secret is safe with me_ Elsa thinks she opens her eyes looking up at the ceiling her thoughts drift back to Anna. Anna is different than any human Elsa has ever come across it makes her wonder but her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door. "Elsa we need to talk" It's her mother Elsa sighs "I'll be out in a moment" Elsa says as she gets out of the tub wrapping herself in a large towel as she gets out she opens the door and she sees her mother on the bed. Elsa pays her no mind as she goes to the closet and starts to find something to wear "Elsa tell me about this nightmare" Her mother says.

Elsa freezes _how does she know about it_ she thinks "I don't know what you're talking about" Elsa replies as she pulls out a black suit. She feels her mother hand on her shoulder "Don't' lie to me about this Elsa is it the nightmare you use to have as a child after the attack" She asks. Elsa bits her lips "Yes" She whispers "You told me it went away" Her mother says "It never went away and it only gets worse each passing night I sleep" Elsa says Elsa turns around to face her mother now "Why didn't you tell me Elsa why did you push me out of your life?" Her mother asks. Elsa closes her eyes letting a memory resurface.

 _It's a weeks after the attack that left her mother dead Elsa is in bed with her other mother she's just woken up from the nightmare and her mother is holding her close trying to calm her down. It's been a week with the nightmare and it only gets worse. Elsa looks up at her mother's eyes their exhausted and she knows why it's because she can't sleep because of her._ "I didn't want to push you away but because of me you were suffering not sleeping you couldn't' concentrate on your work or the kingdom because you were worried about me" Elsa says breaking down. "I locked myself away so you wouldn't worry about me. Maybe if I had died that night as well you would be happier" Elsa finally admits.

Her mother looks into her eyes "Elsa you were never a burden to me and don't you think like that if you had died that night then I wouldn't have been able to survive I love you so much. This is my fault I thought you needed space but the older you grew the more of a recluse you became the more you suffered well it ends tonight" She said. Elsa looks at her "What do you mean?" She asks. "The queen and I have been talking you will have a new sleeping arrangement and you will be feeding three times a day until you are back to full health" Her mother says. "Three times a day don't' you think that's a little too much blood" Elsa says. "Not with the way you drink starving yourself not drinking for days maybe a week at a time" She says. "How do you know all this?" Elsa says getting angry then she turns her head looking at Olaf "Olaf" she says the little white rat jumps off the bed going under it to hide.

"You little snitch" Elsa says "I told him to give me updates on you don't' take it out on him" Her mother says. Elsa feels like she's going to explode in anger "Then who do you want me to take it out on" She says "Take it out on me" She says. Elsa looks at her "Hurt me Elsa let it all out let all your emotion out on me this is my fault" She says. Elsa turns from her "No" She said. "Annette would want you too" She said "Don't' say her name" Elsa shouts. Queen Tarja smiles she's found Elsa's trigger "Why don't' you want me to say Annette, Annette, Annette, Annette" She says Elsa screams she turns around her eyes are glowing red and she tackles her mother to the floor and starts to beat on her letting her fingernails claw into her skin "DON'T SAY HER NAME LIKE THAT HOW CAN YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT HOW DOES IT NOT AFFECT YOU" Elsa screams.

Elsa never stopped her attack not for a good ten minutes Elsa is trembling looking down at her mother looking down her fingers seeing blood her blood. She closes her eyes and starts to cry she feels her mother hand on her cheek "It's alright Elsa you needed this I did this too to Annette as well" She whispers. Elsa opens her eyes "What do you mean?" She asks shaking still "We lost our first child I did what you did I locked myself away she made me hurt her" She says Elsa looks down and then notices something on her mother's neck. Elsa leans in closer and she can see teeth marks no fang marks.

Her mother puts her hand over her neck "It's nothing" She says. "Sure it isn't who has been feeding off you" Elsa asks. "That is none of your concern" She says Elsa rolls her eyes and she gets off her mother she goes back to the bathroom to wash her hands off. She returns to the room and puts the suit on Elsa looks down at Olaf who is looking into the mirror "Olaf I'm sorry I'm sorry I've become a burdened to you" She says. Olaf laughs "You're not a burden your my best friend….I know I went behind your back but it was an order from Queen Tarja" He says. "I understand but do you know whose feeding off her?" She asks. "Not a clue" He says. Elsa hears the door open and she turns she sees the young maid the one who she had grown accustomed to drinking her blood.

Elsa walks over pulling her close she licks her neck and then she runs her teeth over the skin and then she bites. Elsa closes her eyes drinking but she feels something different as though someone is watching her she opens her eyes and she sees Anna watching her. Elsa stops drinking she didn't' know why but Anna watching her made her feel uncomfortable. She licks the maid's neck healing the wounds "Later" She whispers in her ear. The maid nods and leaves Elsa looks at Anna "You could have fed" Anna says "I can't not around you" She replies as she turns her back going back to the mirror combing her hair. "Why?" Anna asks "I don't' know normally I don't' care who sees me feed but your different" She said as she starts to braid her hair.

"You're still hungry why don't you drink from me?" Anna says Elsa turns she looks at Anna neck she wants to her body is screaming for more. Anna walks over "I'm not scared Elsa you can take my blood" She says. Elsa pulls her close she looks down at her neck she leans in licking her neck and then she bites. Anna gasps Elsa is drinking her blood and Elsa loves it it's like honey in her mouth and she wants more but she stops after a moment licking Anna's wound. "Did…did I hurt you?" Elsa asks a little worried. Anna smiles and hugs her "No it felt really good actually did I taste good?" She asks laughing a little. Elsa nods her head "I've never enjoyed blood like that before you taste amazing" Elsa says.

"So which side of the bed do you prefer?" Anna asks "Huh?" Elsa asks "I'm your new sleeping arrangement" Anna says "Oh I remember I don't' care but don't' expect me to sleep" Elsa says as she sits on the bed. "Elsa you're going to sleep I kept the nightmare away last time didn't' I" Anna says as she sits on the bed. Elsa nods "You did" She says softly "Elsa can I ask you a question?" Anna asks looking over at her "Sure" Elsa says as she keeps her gaze at the floor "How were you attacked? I mean was it random? Who did it?" Anna asks. Elsa looks over at Anna could she really tell Anna this well she could I mean the girl did just give her blood to her.

"We were headed to the docks it was a full moon we were coming to Arendelle actually to visit we were ambushed…. By Arendelle guards that were on our shore and…" Elsa stops the memory resurfacing "I was ripped form my mother's grip they stabbed her in the chest where I watched her take her last breathe I watched her beautiful eyes dull and then I watched her turn to dust..." Elsa says trembling in rage "I was stabbed as well but it didn't' go all the way through…. I don't' remember much after that" Elsa says as she closes her eyes. "Since then I distanced myself away from humans only interacting with then when I needed blood" Elsa says.

Anna looks down "Elsa I'm…I'm sorry" She says Anna looks over at Elsa she wants to ask another question but now is clearly not the time. "Elsa your pale again do you need more blood?" Anna asks. Elsa looks over "Yes I do but…" Elsa closes her eyes "I've found something new I like to drink and I'm afraid to drink form it" Elsa says. Anna smiles "Oh what is it tell me" She says Elsa looks over as she pulls Anna onto her lap "It's you" She whispers in her ear. Anna shivers a little "Go ahead Elsa you need to eat to get better" She says. Elsa licks her neck running her teeth over her skin she can't help herself around Anna she taste so good. Elsa sinks her fangs into Anna's skin drinking her blood she takes more this time then she had taken in a long time but not enough to hurt Anna.

Elsa licks the wound clean and Anna gets off her lap sitting next to her. Elsa smiles the sweet taste of honey in her mouth but soon the taste is gone and she looks over at Anna "What's it feel like to drink blood?" Anna asks Elsa thinks for a moment "Everyone's blood tastes different so I guess it's just like eating regular food for you" She replies "What does my blood taste like?" Anna asks wanting to know Elsa smiles "Your blood oh god your blood it's so sweet it's like honey I can't get enough of it" Elsa says. "So we both get what we want" Anna says "Huh?" Elsa says not following her. "Well I enjoy your company and you enjoy my blood so it works out" She replies. "Yes I guess it does" Elsa says as they sit there for a little while longer before they head to dinner.

The King had left on a business trip Elsa is looking down at the food but her mind keeps drifting back to Anna so she watches her. Anna looks at Elsa as well both queens look at each other and then to their daughters. Queen Tarja notices the healthy glow on Elsa skin but the maid told her she only drank maybe a mouth full of blood. She looks over at the other queen and they communicate using their eyes she nods. "So Anna, how does it feel for Elsa to bite into your neck?" Queen Tarja asks Anna smiles and without thinking she replies. "Its' nice" She says and then remembers the question and she looks up.

Anna looks over at Elsa who is frozen in place "Elsa how does Anna's blood tastes?" Her mother asks. Elsa looks at the plate she doesn't' want to answer "Elsa" Her mother says "Words cannot describe how her blood tastes it's so good" Elsa finally says. "Olaf did you tell" Elsa says looking down at the white rat on her shoulder eating some cheese. "I figured it out" Her mother says. "How" Elsa asks looking at her "Well you two keep staring at each other and you have a healthy glow to your cheeks plus the maid said you didn't' drink much so I put two and two together" Her mother says.


End file.
